Conversations of the Heart
by Prestige Productions
Summary: After completing his training in the sleeping Traverse Town, Sora finds himself thrown into the world of Remnant where he trades blows with a certain red hood wearing, cookie loving Huntress and tries his best to give love advice. (No, seriously Sora gives love advice.) Takes place during the events of "Conversations"


_**Ladies in gentleman, we interrupt your regularly scheduled fanfic experience to bring you: A Crossover.**_

 _ **Originally I meant for this only to be a companion piece to my currently running story "Conversations" which is primarily RWBY-centric, but thanks to the recent KH3 trailer shown at this year's E3 it's inspired quite a few Crossover ideas, and poor Sora is the latest one to be thrown into the gumbo that is my imagination (The first being Young Xehanort, he met up with my Original Character, Bálor Moonlight in a story called Silver Malaise, which took place BEFORE the events of "Conversations")**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, and thank Dust or else the plot would be as skewed as my imagination**_

 _ **Sora, The Keyblade, and Kingdom Hearts in general belongs to Square-Enix**_

 _ ***Please note that the events in this story take place concurrently alongside the second Special Chapter in the Story "Conversations", you don't have to read it but it does explain a few aforementioned events that take place before this one. Otherwise, please enjoy!**_

Conversations of the Heart

Ruby Rose would be walking the streets of Vale, her faithful companion and family pet Zwei was trotting along beside her without even a whine. She would look down at the dog with a small smile as they rounded the corner where the Schnee Sub Shop, frowning as they did. "You didn't have to come with me ya know, I'm sure Yang and Dad wouldn't have minded having you around." She would kneel down and gently pat the top of Zwei's head, the Corgi would wag its tail happily for the attention licking her face as a thank you causing her to giggle happily. "Well, at least there's one man in my life I can count on." The dog would bark in affirmation as Ruby would stand up and start heading towards the Sub Shop waving to the employees inside the window who nervously returned her wave, mostly out of fear for their lives after the events of her last visit.

"Hello, I'm here for some cookies!" She would smile brightly as she said this, certainly a week was long enough to recover from a heart attack right?

Right?

Judging by the frightened look in the cashier's eyes this would not be the case.

"Zwei, cover your ears!" Ruby would sigh as she reached for Crescent Rose, unfolding it with ease and pointing it at the cashiers as the dog looked on nervously before covering his ears with a whine.

"Sorry, but it's your unlucky day..again."

Sora would barely recognize the city he now stood in, it was too bright to be Twilight Town and based on the people who were walking around him, (Some of whom had animal-like features) it certainly wasn't Traverse Town, (He had just left there following completion of his training.) Which left him one fairly obvious question.

"Where the heck am I?" He would walk around curiously as he tried to get a hold of his bearings, the streets were packed with people going about their day and not seeming to take note of the brown, spiky haired boy who was clearly lost. "Wonder how I ended up here instead of Yen Sid's tower, I took the same way back that I went in." Sora would stop and think, trying to make sense of his current predicament when he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. His clothing had changed somewhat during the shift to this world, his clothing was now more streamlined and stylish, his outfit going from black to having hints of red in it as well as his gloves extending to his wrists, he was feeling stronger for sure but that still didn't change the fact that he was still very lost in a world he didn't know.

"Oh my God she's back!" A voice would cry out as people would be screaming frantically, running from a nearby shop as fast as they could, Sora was never one to ignore trouble so he would start running toward the shop in question. He would be shocked to find a young girl with black and red hair pointing a scythe at the frightened employees, with a frantic look in her eyes.

"I thought you people would have cookies again! WHY DON'T YOU HAVE COOKIES?!"

 _"Seriously, all this for cookies?"_ Sora would stand there slack jawed at the insanity before he heard the sounds of barking in the corner, causing the crimsonette to turn her head curiously.

"What is it Zwei?" She would finally see Sora out of the corner of her eye and assume a defensive stance, her silver eyes narrowing. "Who are you, are you after the cookies too?!"

Sora would step back cautiously, holding his hands up in front of him. "No, not here for any cookies." He would summon his Keyblade quickly as the girl swung her scythe at him, blocking the shot and knocking her aside with ease. "But I'm not about to let you harm innocent people either!"

"They had fair warning!" The crimsonette reaper would charge at the keybearer, slashing at him repeatedly only to have her blows deflected away with only slight effort. "Wow, gotta admit..you're pretty good." She would smirk before disappearing in a flurry of roses, leaving Sora confused for a second only to feel the edge of her weapon against his neck. "But I bet you haven't faced anyone with my speed before-" Sora would smirk as he leaned back and smacked her in the gut with the handle of his Keyblade before landing a kick to the side, sending her to a kneeling position as he stood on the curved end of her weapon with a cheeky grin. "You'd be surprised what kind of speed I've been up against." The crimsonette would collapse her weapon and leap away before gesturing to the streets outside before taking off at a run, a dog running off after her as she did. Sora would rub the back of his head in confusion at the scuffle he'd just been through before turning to the frightened employees. "You guys alright?" The pair, a female deer Faunus with deep brown hair and a human boy with shaggy blonde hair would nod slowly at their surprise savior. "Who was that girl, and why was she so wound up over cookies?"

The boy would stand up first, sighing tiredly and dusting some errant lettuce off of his slacks. "Her name's Ruby, she usually comes around here for the chocolate chip cookies our shop makes, but our baker's been in the hospital since last week." Sora would nod slowly, urging him to continue but it would be the Faunus who spoke next. "I don't understand, why wasn't HE here to keep her from doing this?!" The girl would break down and sob quietly, even as her co-worker patted her on the shoulder. "He was here last time!"

Sora would cross him arms as he thought to himself aloud. "So this has happened before, And someone was here to keep it from getting out of hand?"

The blonde would nod again before pointing to a framed picture of a silver haired youth about to take a bite of a meatball sub, underneath the picture was a small inscription which read: "Most valued customer: Bálor Moonlight."

"Bálor kept Ruby in line when this happened previously, even though he was crazy enough to buy a sub while he did it."

Sora would nod as he listened to the employee's story of the last time Ruby lost her marbles in the shop, how their most valued customer Bálor talked her down and even exchanged a little banter as he did before graciously paying for not only his sandwich but for the repairs to the window and leaving with the crimsonette reaper in tow.

"Well, maybe I can go find him and see if he could help me calm her down." He would pump his fist assuredly before looking up at the photo of Bálor. "You mind if I borrow that?"

"I..guess?" The blonde haired teen would go to get the ladder from the back room to take down the photo in question, but by the time he returned from the back Sora would be gone as was the photo.

"How the heck did he do that…?"

Ruby and Zwei would be walking out of the local sweet shop with a small bag of cookies in her hands, but a glum look on her face as she sighed.

"It just isn't the same Zwei." She would mutter before shoveling a handful of cookies in her mouth before shaking her head in shame. "Once you've been through the gates of Cookie World, everything else just doesn't measure up." She would hand off the bag of cookies off to a homeless man, along with some lien before continuing to walk in silence. Zwei would look up at her worriedly before nuzzling her leg gently, knowing it wouldn't mean much at the moment but he wanted to cheer her up nonetheless. "Aww, thanks," Ruby would kneel down and hug the dog close as she began to cry quietly, even as Zwei licked the side of her face in an attempt to comfort her.

"Why did Yang do that? She knew I liked Bálor and yet she dolls herself up and..and!" She would sob quietly as her mind went back to that night in question, the way Yang was sitting in the wolf Faunus's lap, the way he was staring into her eyes like there was no one other than her in his heart. All those things should have kept her from speaking, from saying those three precious words she never thought she would ever hear herself say to anyone.

 _"Bálor!"_

 _"I love you."_

"I don't get it Zwei, being a Huntress has been the only thing I've ever seen myself becoming." She would look her faithful Corgi in the eye, earning a few licks on the nose in appreciation. "But since Bálor's shown up, I've been feeling confused, and nervous and giddy." She could feel the blush beginning to creep up her cheeks as she shook her head vigorously, the thought of her silver haired crush smiling at her causing the butterflies in her stomach to go all aflutter. "He's cocky, a total charmer, and even though he's a little too focused on the Bullet Club he can inspire excitement in everyone." Her silver eyes would be shimmering with tears of joy as she thought back to his elaborate entrance into the amphitheatre that day, the way the students roared to life as he sauntered in and stole the show. "He was having so much fun, then the darkness in his eyes came up." She would stand up slowly and run a hand through her crimsonette hair, a grim look of determination in her eyes. "I want to be the one to banish that darkness, not Yang." Ruby would look back in the direction of Beacon Academy, beginning to walk back when Zwei began growling quietly.

"Looks like your dog doesn't like me very much." A boy with brown spiky hair would be looking down at Zwei with a calm smile. "Then again, we didn't exactly start out on the right foot did we?"

Ruby would reach for Crescent Rose and ready her scythe for battle, staring at her foe from earlier as she assumes a fighting stance.

"You picked a really bad time to get in my way, I have somewhere I need to be." She would twirl her scythe menacingly as she stared at the boy, her eyes burning like two silver flames. "I won't make him wait for me anymore!"

The boy would look at her in confusion as he readied himself, summoning a key-like weapon in his hands.

"I'm not really sure what you're talking about, but I guess this is the only way I'll be able to get through to you."

She would look down at Zwei worriedly before focusing back on her opponent, charging forward with a primal scream as the boy did the same, their weapons clashing in a flurry of sparks.

 _"He's strong, I guess I can't afford to take him lightly."_ Ruby would shift her weapon to its rifle form and fire off round after round at the key-user, not surprised to see him deflecting it with ease. _"Looks like shots aren't working either."_ She would start thinking about countermeasures when the boy smirked, his key-blade shifting and changing to form two mini-pistols. "Okay, that's totally awesome!"

He would smirk as he lined her up in his sights, taking a few steps back. "You think that's good, get a load of this!" Her opponent would start firing off multiple bullets of light at the crimsonette who would use her speed to dodge past it and try to bring him down with a quick flurry of slashes, only to hit an afterimage of the boy. _"I didn't even know anybody could move that fast!"_

She would whirl around to find him setting down Zwei in a safe place, patting the Corgi's head gently.

"Thank goodness you're alright, you're a smart boy aren't you?" He would smile as he knelt down and gently scratched Zwei behind the ears.

 _"Hey, this guy might not be all that bad after all."_ She would put Crescent Rose back in its sheath, giggling as she saw Zwei rolling on his back, letting the boy scratch his belly gently.

"You must really be someone special, he hardly lets anyone do that." Ruby would walk up to the boy, smiling as she did. "I guess we should start over huh?" The crimsonette haired girl would grin and hold out her hand.

"My name's Ruby, Ruby Rose." She would watch the boy smile as he stood and shook her hand graciously.

"My name's Sora." He would grin as he let go of her hand and looked down at Zwei, who was still looking for more belly rubs.

"Oh right, this is my dog, and partner, and best friend Zwei." Ruby would kneel down and gently rub the Corgi's belly, causing him to bark happily before rolling back onto his stomach and stand seeing that the tension had been resolved.

Sora would chuckle as Zwei ran around his legs excitedly. "I think this means he likes me right?"

"Yep, he hasn't been that excited to meet someone new since Bá-" She would stop herself from saying his name as her mind replayed the scene of Yang in his lap once more.

Sora would see this and frown in concern before remembering the photo he had borrowed from the Sub Shop and pulling it from his pocket, unfolding it carefully and showing it to her.

"You mean this guy..right?" He would watch as her sullen look became one of heartbreak as the tears began to flow once more. "I..I didn't mean to-"

Ruby would wipe her eyes furiously, shaking her head as she did before looking up at Sora with a lopsided smile.

"N-no, it's not your fault Sora." She would gently take the picture from him and look down at it, blushing and giggling at the sight of Bálor about to take a huge bite of one of his favorite sub sandwiches. "He does love his sandwiches, he'd always swing by the place and come back to Beacon Academy with it already half-finished."

Sora would look at her with wide eyes at this revelation, before laughing slightly at the idea of somebody actually eating half a sub sandwich. "That's impossible, I mean look at the size of those things. No one person could finish half of those while walking." He shook his head at the mere thought of it.

"Heh, if you think that then you don't know Bálor." Ruby would smile proudly as she folded up the picture and put it in her own pocket for safe keeping, before beginning her long trek back to Beacon Academy as Zwei fell into step beside her.

"You really care about him don't you? He must be a very precious friend to you." He would frown as he thought back to his own friends.

 _" Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, I don't know how I got here..but I'll make my way back, and that's a promise!"_ He would make a silent vow to himself, not noticing that Ruby had stopped and turned to face him.

"He's more than a friend to me, Bálor's the first person to make me feel passion for something besides the goal of being a Huntress, or my family and friends." She would laugh softly, staring into the boy's azure eyes with a sense of calm as she continued to talk "We may not have known each other for a long time, and I may be completely insane for saying this but..I love him, with every last fiber of my being."

Sora would nod quietly not knowing how to react at her sudden omission of such tender knowledge, it's not that he couldn't understand the concept of love, in his travels he had helped a Beast profess his own feelings to a rather willful woman named Belle, among other great happenings. But Sora himself had never approached the subject with any kind of seriousness, sure there was the bet with Riku over sharing a paopu fruit with Kairi but that was due to the legend which stated that any two people who shared a paopu fruit together would be intertwined in each other's lives for all eternity.

It didn't specify that those two people would end up falling in love.

But there was always a chance that they could.

"Does he know any of this? Bálor I mean, have you told him how you felt?" The Keybearer asked this plainly, curious to glean any insight to his own love life down the road.

The crimsonette haired reaper would nod solemnly, looking down at her boots in shame. "Yeah, and I picked the worst possible time to do it: with my older sister Yang sitting pretty in his lap as she was about to do the same thing." She replied bitterly as she kicked the sidewalk beneath her feet. "It was a complete disaster."

Sora would nod before leaning against the side of a nearby building, hands behind his head. "You're missing the big picture here Ruby, he knows how you really feel about him and what he means to you." He would look over at her and grin sheepishly. "That's gotta count for something right?"

Ruby would shake her head sadly, keeping her gaze at the ground as she spoke. "You don't know my sister Sora, she's beautiful and funny and outgoing. She could have any guy she wanted at Beacon." Tears would slide down her face as she balled her fists in anger. "She could have any guy there and she chooses the one who makes my heart skip a beat just by saying his name: Bálor." The red hooded crimsonette would smile, feeling that familiar flutter of butterflies rise in her stomach.

The spiky haired keybearer would stay quiet, staring up at the sky which was becoming dark with the setting sun.

"If he means that much to you Ruby, then you should tell him." He would walk up to the crimsonette and place his hand on her shoulder gently. "Tell him everything you just told me."

She would flinch at the thought, Yang's lovely features filling her mind with doubt. "B-but my sister-"

This time the Keybearer would grip her shoulder firmly in determination as he began to speak. "She'll understand, I doubt that she would hate you for telling a boy how you really feel about him. That's not how family works."

Ruby would look at Sora curiously; seeing a wisdom in his eyes that belied his youthful appearance, it was the kind of look she would see in Professor Ozpin or any other teacher at Beacon. If a stranger like him had this kind of confidence in her feelings for the wolf Faunus then surely she could find the courage within herself to face the one she loved and truly speak the feelings in her heart, regardless of Yang's beauty threatening to take him from her.

"You're right, I have to tell Bálor how I really feel." She said as she looked Sora straight in the eyes. "No more hiding it in plain sight, or making last minute off the cuff declarations. Just me and him, face to face, I'm going to lay it all out there and give him my heart." She would hug the spiky haired boy fiercely, causing him to gasp in surprise before pulling away and disappearing in a flurry of roses.

 _"Wait for me Bálor, I have so much I need to tell you! So please don't let Yang take you off on a grand adventure, I need you to hear everything, every last word!"_

Sora would watch as the last of the roses hit the darkened sidewalk as he looked out into the distance of the city of Vale.

 _"Good luck, Ruby Rose."_ He would sigh as he once again faced the dire prospect of having to explore a world he didn't know by himself, but far from being disheartened a bright smile would appear on his face.

"Looks like this is the start of a brand new adventure!" A loud bark of affirmation would cause the spiky haired keybearer to gasp and look around in confusion, only to feel a certain Corgi looking up at him, his brown tail wagging in delight.

"Z-Zwei?" Sora would look down at his new four legged companion in surprise, shocked that the Crimsonette would have left him behind, but then again, wasn't that due in part to his insistence that she settle the matter.

"Well, I guess this means we're in this together doesn't it boy?" He would pat the dog's head gently, smiling as Zwei barked in agreement.

"Then our first objective should be to find Ruby and get you back where you belong."

And with those words of encouragement, the brown haired Keybearer and his new friend set off into the night of Vale city, not knowing what awaited them down the long roads but armed with the knowledge that if they worked together they might be somehow find their way back home.

 _ **With an ending like that, I'm VERY TEMPTED to continue this on a separate story with Sora and Zwei and the various things that could happen?**_

 _ **Would the Heartless invade Remnant?**_

 _ **Would Sora and Zwei have to stop a White Fang plan by themselves**_

 _ **WILL THEY EVER MAKE IT HOME?**_

 _ **I'll let you guys decide, review, PM me, let me know what you the readers would like to see next.**_

 _ **Til next time.**_


End file.
